The Almost Wedding
by Caulfield
Summary: Bella and Edward are getting married! Everything has been accounted for except...the groom? Does anybody know where he went? This day has gone from bliss to agony all too quickly. Rated M for language. Shooting for 10 reviews, good/bad, before I continue.


**I've known about the Twilight series for a while but I never had the time to read the books. However, I just saw the movie and practically fell in love! I still haven't read the books, but I plan to very soon. This is just a fun little story about Bella and Edward's wedding based off of my knowledge of these characters as they are presented in the movie. Enjoy!**

Rain rolled lazily down the windowpane as Bella looked out onto the scene that lay before her. It looked much like any other day in Forks with the familiar dark clouds casting dreary shadows over the town.

"_Perfect,"_ Bella thought as she scanned the grey horizon.

Most brides would despair over such gloomy weather on their wedding day, but not Bella. For one, most brides weren't used to living in the rainiest place on the continental US; and, more importantly, most brides weren't getting married to a vampire.

"_Shame, his skin looks so gorgeous in the sunlight."_

But how would she explain her husband's diamond-like skin to the guests?

"Oh, him? He must have used my glitter dust…all over his body."

She could imagine the reactions she'd get from that one.

"Only thirty-three minutes and…twenty-eight seconds left until you say 'I do'!" Alice sang, waving around her bouquet of flowers, breaking Bella's intense stare.

"I guess that means it's time to put on my dress and pray I don't puke all over myself?" Bella replied as she stood up from the chair by the window. In all honesty, she did feel as if she might throw-up what little breakfast she was able to force down.

"You'll be fine. It's only forty-some closest friends and family watching you. No need to be nervous," Alice said as she helped Bella shimmy into her white gown.

"_Only forty-eight to be exact,"_ she thought grimly. She and Edward never did crowds.

"But what if he changes his mind? Getting him to even be friends with me was a challenge!"

"He won't change his mind! He cannot stand being away from you for more than an hour! Don't forget, he_ was_ the one who proposed," her maid-of-honor pointed out.

Bella knew this was true, but could hardly calm her nerves regardless. Her hands were shaking in anticipation.

Once the dress was fully secured, Alice took a step back to see her handy-work. She let out an audible gasp.

Bella allowed herself to turn and look at her reflection. She had to admit that this was one of her better days.

The dress was very simple, without any beads or embellishments. It was a v-neck lined with soft chiffon ruffles all the way down to the low V dipping to the small of her back. The silk skirt flowed down to her toes, accenting her tiny frame. Her hair was gathered up in a relaxed bun, with strands let loose to frame her face. A short veil was secured with a diamond clip that matched her delicate drop diamond necklace.

She was the very picture of elegance from head-to-toe. A modern-day Grace Kelly.

"Simply gorgeous," her mother said, poking her head through the door.

"Mom!" Bella started.

"I can't believe my only daughter is getting married," she began to tear up, wrapping Bella in a big hug.

"I know, I know. It seems like only yesterday I was in diapers," Bella finished with a small smile. To tell the truth, she could hardly believe it herself.

Her mom took a step back to get one last full look.

"We are down to fifteen minutes before the ceremony," she announced. "Alice, can you please give us a moment?"

"Gotcha. Mother-daughter bonding time. I'll go check on Edward. He's probably shitting his pants right about now."

With Alice gone, Renee turned back to her daughter and began quite uncomfortably, "as your mother, I feel as if it's my duty to talk about the, er, wedding night."

"Mom!" Bella exclaimed, mouth agape.

"Tut tut, do you have any questions? Are you nervous?" she persisted.

"No," she said quickly.

"Ok, good," Renee let out a relieved sigh.

An awkward silence fell over the two. Bella fidgeted with her arrangement of flowers thinking that this most definitely wouldn't be the most awkward conversation of their lives.

She had decided it was best to tell her parents of Edward's condition after the wedding. Just in case they objected her to marrying a man designed to kill humans, of which she still was of course.

Becoming a vampire herself was another touchy subject she decided to leave until the last possible moment. Preferably until after the transformation.

"It's a bit of a run-down church, but I think the red roses were a nice choice. Really gave the place a nice touch," she said, breaking the silence.

"Thanks." Bella was just happy for a change of subject.

Suddenly, there came a loud knock at the door, followed quickly by the rustle of Alice's red bridesmaid dress as she burst into the room. Her face uncharacteristically wore a worried expression.

"There's a problem," she stated unhelpfully.

"What? Is it the pastor? The reception hall?" Renee asked anxiously.

Bella couldn't find any words. The look on Alice's face suggested something direr.

"When I saw Jasper he said-he said that Edward has…disappeared," she barely choked out the last word.

Bella felt her chest tighten and her fingers lost their grip on her bouquet. The flowers fell to her feet with a soft thump.

"No, no, no," was all she could get out as she groped around for something to steady herself. Renee took her by the shoulders for support.

"Well, when was he last seen?" Bella's mother demanded sternly.

"Jasper said Edward wanted to take a walk to calm his nerves. He never came back. Emmet took off to find him. I'm so sorry Bella. He must have a good reason for being late," Alice said sympathetically.

All Bella could do was look at the roses that had fallen at her feet. She concentrated on the contour and crease of each velvety petal. Anything was better than thinking about the news she had just received.

"Out," she ordered quietly.

"Honey-"her mother began.

"I said out!" Bella yelled a little more forcefully than she had planned.

Alice and Renee stared at the dark-haired girl, though she did not return their gaze. She was ashamed she had yelled at them, but was too stubborn to apologize.

Renee then turned her head towards Alice and motioned for them to leave, thinking it best to give in to Bella, considering the circumstances.

"Darling, we'll be back to check on you," her mother said with a concerned frown plastered on her face. The last thing she wanted to do was leave her baby like this, but if that's what her daughter wanted, then she would have to comply.

Alone, and in silence, Bella couldn't help it any more. She let out a stifled cry.

"_Why? Why? Why?"_ was the solitary questioned that repeated in her head like a broken record.

Her legs finally gave out on her and she sank to the ground, breaking the stems of some of the flowers as she fell on them.

She lay their slumped on the ground for what seemed like ages. Her lungs seemed to implode. She could hardly take in a full breath.

Scared, and deprived of oxygen, she resolved to get out; and fast.

She opened the door and checked to see if the coast was clear. Without a soul in sight, she made her quick escape down the stairs she knew were accessible from the groom's room. She couldn't help but wonder if this was the same escape route Edward had used when he decided to leave her on their wedding day.

Busting through the door and stepping out into the dreary afternoon, Bella thought of her next plan of action.

The soft ground was like foam. Her heels sunk deep into the moist soil, making it extremely difficult to walk. She didn't need to go far since she found exactly what she needed.

Edward's car.

With the keys still in the ignition.

Luckily this was a habit of Edward's. He never needed to take them out as nobody who knew the Cullens ever messed with them or their things.

Hearing the familiar rumble of the engine as it sparked into life, she shifted the car into drive and sped off. She felt herself breath a little easier as she drove further and further away from the church, though she couldn't allow herself to relax. Not until she got to the one place she wanted to go. The one place where Edward wouldn't dare set foot on.

The Indian reservation.

**Hello readers! I hope you all liked it, though bad reviews are also accepted. I would like to have at least 10 reviews before I continue with the next chapter.**


End file.
